Griffith Park Observatory
Griffith Park Observatory is a prominent and recurring location first seen in The Telescope, in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. Physical Appearance Background History In ''The Telescope'', a flashback shows both BoJack and Herb were both stand-up comedians, trying to make it big in Hollywood, during the 1980s. One night, network executives from ABC catch one of Herb's routines and are impressed. Herb, BoJack, and Herb's girlfriend Charlotte are invited to a party by the executives. BoJack, while glad for Herb, is disappointed that his big break has not arrived yet. Charlotte assures him it'll come, but what she's actually worried about, is how fame will change him. She walks him over to see the tar pits across from the party, saying "L.A. is a pretty town on top of black tar, and by the time you realize you're sinking, it's too late." BoJack doesn't seem to understand, he asks if this is a science lesson. When she tells him it's a metaphor, he groans, saying that's even worse. Charlotte then reveals she's moving to Maine, to BoJack's shock. When he asks if Herb knows, she says he does, and that she doesn't think she's the person he's looking for. BoJack says, he'll miss her. Charlotte then asks him if he would have made a move on her if Herb hadn't met her first. She continues, saying she doesn't think BoJack would have because she thinks "he's a coward." in a flashback'' at the planetarium, Herb reveals to BoJack they bought his ''Horsin' Around show idea. BoJack is at first saddened he is being left behind, but Herb surprises BoJack, by saying he only agreed to the deal if they agreed to let BoJack be the star. BoJack is enthralled by this news. Herb then kisses BoJack, but then quickly takes it back, insisting he's not gay. The two then celebrate their upcoming fame and wealth. Their friendship is shown to have become strained due to BoJack has let fame get to him; becoming narcissistic and difficult to work with, arguing with the writers. He has also started smoking and drinking heavily. Herb is caught doing "lewd acts with another man," in a police sting, effectively outing his sexual orientation to the media. An outraged public pressures the network, and Herb wants BoJack to back him up when the executives inevitably seek to fire him. BoJack agrees, admitting he wouldn't have his success if it weren't for Herb and that he would threaten to walk off the show. Ultimately, BoJack is talked down by the intimidating head of the executives, Angela Diaz, and continues to do the show while Herb is fired. In the present day, while visiting Herb, BoJack picks up a telescope on his way out that Herb had given him on the exact day Herb told him Horsin' Around was being picked up. This sets off Herb—demanding BoJack leave the telescope, and when he refuses, the two get into a physical altercation. Diane then separates them. Herb then begins to tell BoJack off again, saying while he thinks of himself as the good guy, he's actually nothing but a selfish coward who takes what he wants and doesn't give a shit about who he hurts. BoJack says he doesn't know why he came here. Herb says, “''Yes, you do''," as his nurse, Tina Bear helps him back to his room. Diane and BoJack subsequently leave. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Prominent Locations